


Страхи

by stary_melnik



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Scary Movies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: В надежде сблизиться с одним горячим сенсеем Какаши взял напрокат фильм ужасов. Что может пойти не так?Очевидно, всё.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Страхи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Creeped Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732174) by [Dilly_Oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh). 



У Какаши был идеальный план на вечер пятницы.

Вечер пятницы был вечером кино — наиболее любимым временем Какаши после недели адского обучения обязанностям Хокаге, которое проводила Цунаде. В основном оно состояло в том, чтобы справиться с ужасающей горой бумажной работы, пока Цунаде бухала под его столом. 

Какаши любил вечер кино, потому что проводил его с Ирукой — язвительным, вспыльчивым и откровенно великолепным сенсеем, с которым они сблизились после войны. Какаши был не против сблизиться ещё немного, _если вы понимаете, о чем идет речь…_

Вчера Какаши попросил в магазине самый страшный фильм, что у них был, и получил новенький зомби-ужастик, который гарантировал ночные кошмары после просмотра. Идеально — Ирука потянется к нему, он будет напряжён, будет хвататься за него… может, их отношения перейдут, наконец, на более высокий уровень и перестанут варьироваться между «просто друзья» и «больше, чем просто друзья».

Возможно, это Какаши с его неспособностью нормально общаться и страхом потерять то хорошее, что у них уже было, был виноват в том, что они так и продолжали метаться меж двух огней. Он не хотел давить и рисковать дружбой, даже если у его друга были темные горящие глаза и смех, от которого по спине пробегали мурашки.

В любом случае, этот фильм был счастливым билетом Какаши. Оставалось надеяться, что этот билет приведёт его к нужной остановке, а не жуткому сбрасыванию с рельсов посреди пути.

* * *

«Я совершил ужасную ошибку», — понял Какаши спустя десять минут после начала фильма.

Фильм не был страшным — он был откровенно ужасающим. Тревожная атмосфера и навязчивая музыка на заднем фоне заставили его дрожать и покрыться мурашками, и это не говоря о том, насколько реалистичными оказались спецэффекты. Когда очередного отчаянно кричащего героя сожрали заживо, Какаши нервно заёрзал на диване. Он cгрыз бы себе все ногти, если бы до того не вцепился в Ируку мёртвой хваткой. 

Какаши всерьёз опасался, что у Ируки отнимется рука, но тот пока не жаловался. Единственный раз в жизни маска не могла скрыть его очевидное беспокойство, которое, хвала ками, Ирука никак не прокомментировал.

Удивительно, но он казался абсолютно невозмутимым. Он спокойно сидел рядом, жевал попкорн и периодически фыркал в экран. Он даже не отреагировал, когда внезапно выскочил очередной зомби и сожрал ещё одного неудачника и… Это что, красная ручка? Он что, прямо сейчас проверял работы учеников?

— Тебя вообще не пугает этот фильм?! — вырвалось у Какаши.

Ирука взглянул на него и пожал плечами.

— Ты смеёшься? Он настолько плох, что у меня от него, похоже, запор.

— Но… зомби!

— Всего лишь восставшие трупы, — терпеливо объяснил Ирука. — Мы сражались буквально с такими же.

«Ах, точно.  
Но всё-таки. Эти, чёрт возьми, ели человеческую плоть, мозги или что там ещё».

— Да ладно, я уверен, что на миссиях ты видел кое-что похуже, — продолжил Ирука.

— Это другое, — нервно усмехнулся Какаши, как будто это было очевидно. Потому что так и было. — На миссиях ты сражаешься, истекаешь кровью и умираешь. А эти штуки восстали после смерти, а потом попытались сожрать тебя. Это совсем другое.

— Хочешь, посмотрим что-нибудь ещё? — спросил Ирука, отложив бумаги в сторону.

— Что? Нет. Нет, конечно, нет, — ощетинился Какаши. 

Он — копирующий ниндзя, Шаринган Какаши, которого страшились и уважали во всей Конохе. Он уничтожил бесчисленное множество врагов, овладел сотней дзюцу, был следующим Хокаге. Он мог справиться с простеньким ужастиком.

…Не могло же всё стать ещё хуже?

* * *

«Да, могло», — захныкал разум Какаши, как только начались титры. Он так сильно ошибался. Всё стало хуже. Намного хуже. Он до сих пор не мог перестать дрожать, Шаринган открылся на одном из самых страшных моментов, и теперь эта картинка будет преследовать его ещё несколько дней. Любая надежда на то, чтобы затащить Ируку в постель этим вечером, была убита так же жестоко, как и последний герой в фильме.

— Ну я пошёл, — сказал Какаши, поспешно поднимаясь с дивана и направляясь к двери, пока Ирука не заметил его тревоги или, что ещё хуже, не предложил посмотреть ещё какой-нибудь ужастик.

— Береги себя, — отозвался Ирука.

— Слава ками, всё закончилось, — пробормотал Какаши, натягивая сандалии.

Ему осталось только дойти до дома.

В темноте.

Одному.

О нет.

— Какаши? 

Какаши вышел из транса и чуть не подпрыгивал, поспешно озираясь вокруг. Ирука, уперев руки в бока, стоял на полпути к нему из коридора.

— Ты в порядке?

— В порядке, — откашлялся Какаши. — Просто… ухожу.

— Ты сказал это пять минут назад.

— Я… сказал так?

— Ага.

— Правильно, да. Конечно. Уже ухожу, — Какаши сделал глубокий вдох, взглянул на входную дверь, как на особо опасного ниндзя-отступника, решительно расправил плечи… — Ну, я пошёл.

И не сдвинулся с места.

— Какаши, — раздражённо вздохнул Ирука. — Если тебе страшно, можешь остаться у меня.

Какаши накрыло волной негодования. Он что, был каким-то сопливым генином? Он ни за что не признается в подобной слабости и не проведёт ночь на неудобном диване Ируки. У него была гордость.

— Моя кровать достаточно широкая, чтобы вместить нас обоих.

С другой стороны, к чёрту эту гордость.

* * *

«Не так я хотел затащить Ируку в постель», — думал Какаши, нырнув под одеяло на определённо не двуспальном матрасе. Он не мог даже помыслить о чём-то типа секса. Секс был последним, о чём он вообще сейчас думал — в голове всё ещё прокручивались самые ужасные сцены, запечатлённые его сознанием. Даже несмотря на то, что Ирука поделился с ним парой домашних штанов и футболкой, от которых офигенно пахло самим Ирукой, не оставалось ни единого шанса на то, что Какаши хоть немного возбудится.

Он зарылся в подушку прикрытым также приятно пахнущей Ирукой банданой лицом и закрыл глаза.

— Мы будем трахаться, или что? — спросил Ирука спустя пять минут молчания.

Какаши резко открыл глаза и с недоумением уставился на него.

— Это как бы наше десятое свидание, — продолжил Ирука, подперев рукой затылок. Его волосы, больше не завязанные в хвост, растеклись по подушке, словно пролитые чернила. — Я думал, что обычно люди трахаются уже на третьем. И что мы имеем?

— Мы… встречаемся? — пискнул Какаши.

— Какаши… мы уже несколько недель подряд проводим такие вечера кино. Мы ходим ужинать, не знаю, раз в пару дней точно. Ты приносишь мне в Академию домашний рамен, хотя я этого не прошу. Конечно, мы встречаемся, — Ирука нахмурился. — Если только… я не ужасно облажался и ты на самом деле не хочешь…

— Нет, я хочу. Я определённо, на сто процентов хочу, — быстро прервал его Какаши. — Просто… мы ведь даже не целовались.

— Ну, я не хотел ставить тебя в неловкую ситуацию, учитывая твою маску, знаешь. Не хотел давить.

Какаши, тронутый заботой Ируки, промолчал. Он вспомнил кучу маленьких намёков и знаков, которые Ирука ему делал — долгие взгляды и лёгкие прикосновения… Ирука посылал ему отчётливые сигналы, а Какаши игнорировал их просто потому, что не смел надеяться. Это стоило изменить.

— Послушай, Ирука, — осторожно начал он, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые описали бы его поведение адекватно. — Ты мне, правда, очень нравишься, и я хочу перевести наши отношения на новый уровень. Но… я не знаю… понимаешь, сейчас… не самое лучшее время для…

— Ты всё ещё боишься?

— Боже, да, — он не смог подавить дрожь. — Поэтому, даже если бы я хотел, как ты красноречиво выразился, потрахаться, боюсь, что сейчас… ничем не могу тебе помочь.

— Хорошо, ладно. Тогда трахнемся утром, — Ирука лёг на спину и приподнял одеяло. — А теперь ползи сюда. По крайней мере мы можем устроить сеанс жёстких объятий и, может, даже чуточку платонических тисканий.

— Ты, оказывается, тот ещё потаскун, — фыркнул Какаши, придвигаясь ближе.

— Я даже позволю тебе быть маленькой ложечкой, — шёпотом подразнил Ирука, обняв его одной рукой.

Какаши не мог дождаться утра.

И не только потому, что ему всё ещё было страшно.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732174 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
